A Trigun Rewrite
by JoyKaiba
Summary: This is what happens when my brother, my boyfriend, and me get together and rewrite the whole entire Trigun season. We add in or own character and twists. Please R&R.


Episode One  
The $$60 Billion Woman   
  
A tall blonde hair woman was sitting in a tavern out of the middle of nowhere. She was wearing a long purple sleeveless jacket, a purple head band, a black leather tank top, brown fingerless gloves, brown combat boots that came up to her knees, and her arms were covered in scares. She pushed up her purple sunglasses, which covered her green eyes and her freckle by her left eye. The two men behind her were covering up the music by talking. The bartender was quietly cleaning a glass.  
  
"Did you hear about Julie the Typhoon," one of the men asked. The women looked at the men from the corner of her eye. The men were talking about her, but they didn't know it. Julie really didn't pay too much mind to the two men. They didn't know her and she didn't know them. Things evened out.  
  
"Yeah," the other man responded, "what about the women with $$60 Billion on her head." Julie took a sip of her whisky and shook her head. She was sitting right under these guys noses. It kind of made her want to laugh. No one had a good description of her, but that might not be a bad thing.  
  
"She was in Dankin Town," the first man said, "and the town was completely destroyed, but no fatalities." The other man shook his head as the bartender carried a keg of beer out. Julie looked over at the bartender as he started to wig out. The bartender dropped the keg and ran. Julie sat her whisky down. Something had caught her ear. The two men behind her heard it too. They pulled out their guns.  
  
Seconds later a huge boomerang came in and took half of the tavern out. The two men with their guns looked scared as they looked through the dust. They took off as about twelve men held their guns out. A huge man with a green Mohawk, mechanical arm, two silver earrings, and a red shirt on stood in the middle of the twelve men. A slight smile crossed his face.  
  
"I've find her," the man with the Mohawk said, "Now fire men." As the huge man gave the order, the men started shooting. They shot everything in the tavern to bits. They shot until they couldn't shoot no more. They huge guy was grinning until the dust and gun smoke cleared. Julie had moved. She had grabbed the tavern's sign as it fell to the ground. The sign provided as an excellent shield. Julie dropped the sign and stood up. She looked all thirteen men over before she grabbed her golden handgun.  
  
In Felnarl Exit, two young women show up at a tavern. One had short bluish- black hair, blue eyes, and was kind of short. She was wearing an odd- looking white and dark blue outfit. The other woman had light brown hair, greenish-blue eyes, and was on the tall side. She was wearing what seemed like a tan overcoat. You could see her black pants slightly.  
  
"How may I help you ladies," the bartender asked as the women walked up to the counter. All of the men were eyeing the women as they walked by. The taller one seemed a bit happier then the shorter one.  
  
"Hello, I'm Meryl Strife," the shorter woman said calmly, "and this is my partner Millie Thompson. We were wondering if you knew anything about The Humanoid Typhoon." The whole tavern fell into silence until Millie turned around. Her huge stun gun fell out from underneath her overcoat. All of the men looked scared as Millie picked the sun gun up with one hand and swung it over her shoulder. Millie turned back around toward the bartender and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know some things about The Humanoid Typhoon," the bartender said as he put a glass away, "I've heard that he stands twelve field tall, has a huge weapon, a Mohawk, nerves of steel, and tons of henchmen. Oh yeah, he's also the worlds greatest womanizer. He was heading for Felnarl the time I heard." Millie gasped and looked at Meryl. Meryl had a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"I've heard The Humanoid Typhoon is a beautiful young woman," Meryl said with a stern look. The bartender shook his head. He grabbed another glass and looked at Meryl and Millie.  
  
"Yeah," the bartender said with a sigh, "I've heard that too, but I just can't believe a woman could leave so much destruction behind her." Meryl nodded in agreement. She was starting to believe what the bartender said. Millie was still a little unsure.  
  
"Thank you for you time sir," Meryl said as she walked toward the door. Millie nodded and quickly followed Meryl.  
  
A little later in near the city of Felnarl Town, the huge man with the Mohawk and his henchmen were looking for Julie.  
  
"She's got to be around here somewhere," the huge man said, "spread out and find her." Everyone started to move out except one man. He lit a cigarette and stayed where he was. The huge man stopped and looked at the other man.  
  
"I don't believe that yellow belly chicken of a woman is the legendary Julie the Typhoon," the man said as he took his cigarette out of his mouth. The huge man shook his head and glared at the other man.  
  
"Believe what you want," the huge man sneered, "but you saw what she was wearing." The other man threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He nodded his head and started walking.  
  
A few seconds later, one of the huge man's henchmen was down for the count. Julie had grabbed him from underneath and knocked him out to keep him quite. She was searching for some bullets.  
  
"That was a really close call back there," Julie said as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her face. She found a couple of bullets as she thought back to about an hour ago.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Julie held her gun out toward the twelve men. She pulled the trigger and nothing happened. She pulled the trigger a few more times and still nothing. A really pained look crossed Julie's face. She opened her gun up and screamed. It was empty. She was all out of bullets. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Julie's face as she turned and ran away.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Julie shook her head in embarrassment as she loaded her gun with the bullets she found. As she loaded her gun, another henchman walked up the cliff. He pointed at Julie.  
  
"Hey," the man yelled, "I found her." Julie's hair stood on end as she grabbed the knocked out man's gun. She threw the gun at man who was yelling. It nailed him right between the eyes.  
  
"Yes, perfect shot," Julie said as two more men walked up the cliff, "Oh no." Julie stumbled to her feet and started running as the men shot at her. A really skinny man step forward.  
  
"I'll find her," the skinny man said with confidence. Julie had ran behind a rock archway. She let out a sigh and looked around the corner. She saw the skinny man and quickly looked back.  
  
"Persisted," Julie said with a nervous grin, "aren't they." The skinny man walked right up to the archway. He started looking around.  
  
"Here girly," the skinny man said with a grin, "I won't hurt ya, but I can't say the same for our boss." Julie cringed at the thought of the huge man. She had to do something quick. She decided to throw her voice.  
  
"Oh no," Julie said as she threw her voice behind the man, "the big scary man is going to hurt little helpless me." The skinny man quickly turned around and started shooting. Julie grabbed his gun from behind and made her self-portrait in the rock. She then quickly pulled out her gun and put it to the man's head. The gold of her gun shimmered in the sun.  
  
"Boss," the skinny man yelled, "I found her." A worried and nervous look crossed Julie's face. She pressed her gun a little harder on the skinny man's head.  
  
"Keep it down," Julie said with a smile, "You don't like pain now do you?" The skinny man took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm used to pain," the skinny man said as he closed his eyes. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Julie's head.  
  
"Now what would your wife and kids say about that," Julie said with a nervous grin. The skinny man just crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't got no kids," the skinny man said with a slight happiness in his voice, "and the women are irritated by me." Julie shook her head and slapped her free hand to her forehead.  
  
"That's what I thought," Julie said as her attention focused off into the distance. Julie's eyes widened as she saw the huge man's boomerang coming toward her. She hit the ground and put her hands on her head as the boomerang took out half of the archway and knocked the skinny man silly. Julie looked upward to discover the huge man standing in front of her. She quickly stumbled backward into a cliff. The huge man and his henchmen closed in on Julie.  
  
A second later, Julie was tied up. She had a sweat drop on the side of her face as she looked at all of the men. The huge man walked toward her.  
  
"We finally caught our prize," the huge man said with a laugh. The huge man's henchmen join in on the laughter. Julie's usually cheery outlook had just turned sour. A stern look was stretched across her face.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady," Julie said as she struggled to get free. The huge man and his henchmen just laughed harder. Apparently, they didn't think Julie was a lady. Julie sighed as the men's laughter stopped. They all turned and looked toward Meryl and Millie, who had just arrived on their thomases.  
  
"Look," one man said as he pointed, "more women." Meryl and Millie hopped off their thomases. They slowly walked up to the huge man. They both looked scared. Julie watched with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Hi Mr. Humanoid Typhoon," Meryl said with a shaky voice, "I'm Meryl and this is Millie and we are her to give you these." Meryl pulled out a box off doughnuts. Julie fell over. A nervous twitch appeared above her eye.  
  
"Are you here with her," the huge man said as he pointed at Julie. Meryl and Millie looked over to where the huge man had pointed. Julie was now trying to chew her way through the ropes. She stopped and smiled at Meryl and Millie. They smiled and looked back at the huge man.  
  
"No," Meryl said with a stern tone, "the Bernardeli Insurance Agency sent us. We are Disaster Investigators." The huge man laughed and quickly looked to his right. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and facile hair was standing near by. He had a tan trench coat and cowboy hat on. He was carrying a strange looking gun.  
  
"The name's Loose Ruth the bounty hunter," the dirty blonde hair man said as he walked up, "and I think you ladies are sadly mistaken. You see The Humanoid Typhoon is a young woman. A lovely one at that and she doesn't like being called The Humanoid Typhoon. She much rather be called Julie the Typhoon. I was informed of this information by the sheriff of Dankin town." Meryl and Millie were kind of relieved to find out some more info on The Humanoid Typhoon, but they didn't like the way all of the men were looking at them.  
  
"Looks like we're after the same prize," the huge man said to Ruth, "but why don't we pick up some second place prizes on the way." Julie watched the men grab Meryl and Millie. She was out of her ropes and now she had to save the two insurance girls.  
  
"Wait," Meryl said as the huge man carried her, "we have to find Julie the Typhoon so that we can put her under a 24 hour watch." Another sweat drop appeared at the side of Julie's head. Julie slowly got up and followed the group of men.  
  
A few seconds later, the men had Meryl and Millie tied up. The huge man was looking at them. He grinned as he moved closer.  
  
"Do you like pleasure before death," the huge man said evilly, "or death with out pleasure." Both Meryl and Millie were sweating. Julie was hiding behind a rock. She ran the risk of being caught, but she shot Meryl and Millie loose. All of the men turned and looked at her.  
  
"Get her," Ruth yelled. All of the men started chasing after Julie. They chased her all the way to a cliff. Julie looked down and turned a little pale.  
  
"You have two choices little missy," the huge man said, "Take a suicide jump or die by boomerang." Julie shook her head and turned around. Her green eyes showed no fear. Meryl and Millie were watching from a safe distance.  
  
"I don't approve of suicide," Julie said with a smile. The huge man grinned and pulled his boomerang back.  
  
"I guess it's boomerang then," the huge man said as he released his boomerang. Julie waited to the last minute and jumped over the boomerang. She landed and toward the huge man. She took some of the bands on his mechanical arm and wrapped it around the screws on his other arm. She stopped behind him.  
  
"Dangerous toys may be fun," Julie said with a cat face, "but somebody could get hurt." The huge man struggled to get free, but Julie hit a button. The gears in the huge man's mechanical arm pulled both of his arms back. He fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Why you little," Ruth said as he was about to shoot Julie. Julie looked up to where Ruth was. She had an uneasy look on her face.  
  
"If I were you I would," Julie said just as the huge man's boomerang hit Ruth, "Oh, too late." Julie turned around and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Amazing," Meryl said to Millie, "She took out both of those guys in a matter of seconds. Millie looked at Meryl and nodded.  
  
"Do you think she's Julie the Typhoon," Millie asked as she looked back at Julie. Julie knew Meryl and Millie were up in the cliffs, so she gave them the peace sign. Meryl shook her head.  
  
"No way," Meryl said with disbelief. Millie seemed to believe Julie was the real thing though. Millie just shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at Julie. Julie had turned around for some odd reason. Some of Ruth's explosives were about to go off. Julie turned her back to the explosives just as they exploded.  
  
"Oh no," Julie said as half of the cliff fell down on Felnarl Town. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Julie's head. Meryl looked as she was going to have a nervous break down as she watched the cliff fall. 


End file.
